Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{k + 1}{5} \div \dfrac{7k}{2}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{k + 1}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{7k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ (k + 1) \times 2 } { 5 \times 7k}$ $a = \dfrac{2k + 2}{35k}$